Hard Times
by nekonikki08
Summary: Relationships can get complicated and sometimes it's a little hard to cope with. Sometimes you need someone there to help you through them. VladxDanny slash fic.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: So … I have a very dear friend of mine who's going through something like this right now and my heart goes out to him… I know what it's like to feel this way and I hope everything turns out for the best. Regardless, I know sometimes life can be cruel and things tend to not go the way you want them to. By the way, Warning: I didn't really look over this. I just wrote it out so if it doesn't make much sense, I'll fix it later. I just wanted to get it out in writing. Helps me cope. **

**By the way, on another note, I had this obnoxious person review a fic of mine and tell me it was disgusting because Vlad x Danny aren't gay and blah blah blah. This is exactly why authors put warnings that it is a YAOI fic, meaning MALExMALE so that people like that will NOT read it. And on another note, if it bothers them so much, then WHY do they insist on READING THE FIC? If you believe the couple is straight and the show portrays them as so, that's well and great but stay the heck away from Fanfiction then because people like what they like and that's their own thing. No one wants to hear your judgmental and negative comments. Grow up. Sorry for the rant, but people like that sincerely bother me and get me angry. Oh, and one more thing: If you do insist on showing your ignorance to the person for liking a couple and you think is wrong, don't be a coward and put yourself as anonymous. Just sayin'. Okay. Rant over. On that note, this is a Malexmale Slash pairing. In case you didn't get the hint.**

Vlad stared hopelessly at the fire roaring from the fireplace. He didn't know what time it was and he couldn't find it in him to care. Honestly, lately, he couldn't find himself caring about anything. The days were long, dreadful, and full of misery. At least, the past four days—now probably five for all he knew—have felt like that. He's known misery in his life before. After all, there was the incident with the ghost portal in his college days that lead him to years of isolation. Then he had to cope with the fact that Maddie was taken from him by his supposed best friend. Twenty years of loneliness, bitterness and resentment paled in comparison to the pain he felt now. No, this was something he never thought he could ever feel. Physical pain he could recover from, that was easy, but this…he didn't know someone could actually feel like this.

His routine had become drastically different over the past few days. He no longer woke up early, seeing as there was no longer a point to. He went to work and buried himself deep in it for hours until he was forced to go home. Ironic, really, considering that was exactly what got him into this rut in the first place, but what else could he do? Everything just _hurt_. He had drowned himself in alcohol two days ago and that only made him feel worse. He clenched his eyes shut as he thought about the pain he was going through and how he would give _anything_ to change it—to make it go away. He felt hot tears gather in his eyes and let them fall. He had been doing that a lot lately. His pride was beyond caring.

He wondered when it all went wrong. Everything had seemed so perfect. His life was wonderful; he had never been so happy and wanted it to last forever. He thought for sure it would. Perhaps he had gotten too comfortable? He wasn't sure. All he knew was that he felt like a shadowed, broken piece of a man. He replayed the words in his heads that he heard those few days ago over and over in his head. One phrase stuck out the most.

_I'm leaving._

That's when it all came crashing down. His perfect life destroyed right before his very eyes. What hurt the most was how powerless he was to stop it. That's when he would spend hours just thinking of all the little things that he could have done better. He thought about all the mistakes he made and how he should have tried harder to make amends for them. He thought about those moments where he made a foolish comment or made decision that was poor judgment on his part and wondered to himself why, why, _why_ did he do that? He desperately wished he could back in time and change it. He'd do anything to have another chance; just one, to make things better.

His heart tightened painfully. He felt as if his heart was close to bursting and he wish it just would! The pain was unbearable and the only person who could take it away was miles and miles away from him with probably no intentions of returning. All his wealth and fortune didn't even put a dent on the pain. His ghost powers, the one thing that he could say had helped keep him, to some degree, a bit happy was something he would willingly give up just to have him back. He'd give up anything to have him back…

He stared mournfully at the glass of wine in his hand and swirled the amber liquid. He had taken a few sips just to give him something to do. Consumed with rage at himself and sadness of his situation, he threw the glass into the fire and watched it smash. He clenched his eyes shut and took in a shuddering breath. He didn't know what to do. He didn't have friends to talk to and heaven knows what _his_ friends are saying. No one had approved of their relationship from the beginning. Sure, they had let them be since there was nothing they could do but Vlad knew what they thought of their relationship and how they secretly hoped they would separate. Well, looks like they got their wish.

A knock on his enormous castle door caught his attention. For a second, his heart beat rapidly and a sprinkle of hope made its way up his chest but was immediately shut down. His ghost sense didn't go off. He took a minute to gather himself. He had sent home all his servants, not bearing to see anyone. He wiped away the last tear and made his way to the door. There was an instant knock and he idly wondered who could it be. It was late, he knew that much. How late was the question, but he knew it was late enough to not have any visitors.

He opened the door and was surprised to see a woman standing outside waiting. He wondered if perhaps he drank more than he remembered or if he was so drowned in his sorrows that he was starting to hallucinate. That didn't make sense when he thought about it: if he was going to hallucinate, he was sure his main figure would be him…

"Ms. Manson…to what do I owe this unexpected visit?" He asked tiredly, not in the mood to be yelled at. He knew he messed up, he didn't need one of his partner's little friends to rub it in his face.

Sam opened her mouth to retort but then stopped short. She frowned and Vlad could see the pity in her eyes. "You look terrible." She commented. "And it's Mrs. Foley-Manson."

Vlad narrowed his eyes at her, looking annoyed. He knew how he looked. His eyes were puffy and red and he hadn't really been taking care of himself. He hadn't shaved for the past few days and his hair was loose with tangled knots all over. "My apology, Mrs. Foley-Manson. You'll have to forgive me, I am not really in the mood for visitors." He responded drily, ready to slam the door on his face

Sam, however, was unnerved. "May I come in?"

"I don't think that's the best idea."

"Do you have another one? My flight isn't until tomorrow and I don't think you really are cruel enough to let me wander in the middle of the night by myself to look for a hotel."

"I can give you a private jet of mine for all I care. Just leave."

"I'll just force my way in. One way or another Vlad, I'm not leaving. Just let me in."

Vlad sincerely thought about going ghost and scaring her to leave, but other the years, Sam seemed less intimidated by him. He must have lost his edge sometime without even realizing it. He was still a powerful ghost and not one to be trifled with but he suppose he might have gotten soft at times. Sighing heavily, he stepped aside and gestured for the annoying woman to enter. Smirking, Sam walked in. Vlad closed the door behind them and led them into his living room where he had been sitting before. He resumed his seat on his chair while Sam sat across from him. They were silent for a while, neither knowing what to say or how to start. Vlad wanted to just get this over with. He wanted to be alone.

"I must ask again, what are you doing here?"

Sam didn't answer right away. She studied Vlad with her eyes and it made him feel self-conscious. He wasn't at his peak; he didn't look like his normal, confident, suave self. He didn't know it bothered him but it felt odd to be looked at like he was a delegate glass ready to break. He felt his annoyance rising up when she didn't respond right away and was about to snap at her when she finally responded.

"I came to know how you're doing." She said simply, leaning back into her chair and making herself comfortable.

"As you can see, I'm just peachy."

"I can tell." She frowned and let out a little sigh. "Vlad… I'm not here to make you feel worse. If anything, I'm…sorry about what happened between the two of you. I'm worried and by the looks of it, I have a right to be."

Vlad stared at Sam in surprise. He was sure Sam would have been the one who was thrilled that Danny and Vlad were now separated. He remembered all those years she had accused him of trying to harm or manipulate her friend, even after he and Daniel got married. He felt his eyes sting again when he remembered their wedding day and fought the tears back. He cleared his throat and tried to compose himself.

"I appreciate your concern, Samantha, but I am a grown man and can handle this myself." Vlad said dismissively, hoping she would get the hint and just go away.

"Oh yeah you sure look like you're handling yourself! When was the last time you _slept_? Or have eaten? Frankly, you look like you need help." She snapped.

Vlad's fists clenched on the arms of his seat. How _dare_ she come into _his_ home and insult him? How dare she presume what Vlad needs? He didn't need sleep, he didn't need food, he didn't need _anything_ but _Daniel_. Growling, he weakly stood up and gave her an intimidate stare. "I believe you've over staked your welcome, Samantha and I suggest you remove yourself immediately."

"Sounds like a threat." Sam responded coolly, meeting his stare head on. She was not one to be easily intimidated, Vlad knew from experience. "Sit down. Let's just talk. I don't want to fight. I'm just as drained as you are. Well, maybe not as drained as you but still enough to not want to argue."

Vlad weighed his options before slowly resuming his seat. He sagged into it, defeated. He was too tired. He just wanted the pain to go away. He had to admit that talking to Samantha proved to be a bit of a distraction from the pain, but not enough. Sam sadly looked at the broken man before her, knowing he was suffering more than he looked. Biting her lower lip, she tried to think of what to say. Vlad had no one to talk to. He didn't have family and he didn't have friends. When he and Danny started the relationship, Danny became the man's everything. Danny, at least, still had other people he could turn to.

"What happened?" she asked gently.

Vlad sharply looked at her. "Don't you already know?"

"I want to hear your side."

Vlad's eyes shifted from hers to stare at the coffee table before him. He began to dully recite what happened.

"I came home from work on Monday, late. It must have been 8 pm. I had promised that I would be back by 3. I lost track of time. I know it's no excuse but it's the truth. The minute I stepped in I knew something was wrong. It was just a feeling. He didn't greet me by the door so I figured he was in our bedroom. When I walked in…

_Flash back_

_Vlad swallowed drily as he saw a large duffle bag lying on the bed that was being packed by Danny. He wracked his brain to remember if Danny mentioned going anywhere for some kind of trip but couldn't think of any. He cautiously walked into the room, dropping his business suitcase to the side to make himself known. _

"_Daniel dear, what are you up to? I wasn't aware we were going anywhere soon?" he tried to keep his voice light and casual but even he was able to hear the slight anxiousness in it. _

_Danny finished packing a pair of jeans and closed the bag. "Actually Vlad, it's just me who's going." He responded tonelessly, making Vlad's body spike up in fear. _

_Vlad didn't know what to say. He opened his mouth a few times but nothing came out. He felt adrenaline rush through him and he tried very hard to keep himself in control. "Going? To where? And why can't I come along? We've never taken separate vacations before." _

_Danny sighed and turned around. Vlad was aghast to see his husband looking distraught and tears running down his face. He took a step forward to pull him into a hug but Danny had lifted a hand, silently telling him to remain in his place. Reluctantly, Vlad stilled. _

"_I'm leaving." _

_Vlad felt his world crashing down before him. It took him a few seconds to really comprehend the situation; that this was truly happening. "W-what?" he croaked, shaking. He kept hoping that this was some sort of nightmare. He wanted to wake up and see Danny snuggled into his arms and be reminded that everything was okay._

_Danny sighed and scratched the back of his neck. An endearing gesture he never grew out of, Vlad always noted. The twenty eight year old man stood there, looking miserable. Vlad longed to comfort him and to fix whatever it was that was making his Danny hurt. He swallowed past the lump of his throat, trying to think of a way to salvage the situation. He couldn't lose Danny. He'd be lost without him. Danny took a shuddering breath and stared at the floor as he spoke to Vlad._

"_Things have been…hard, lately. You're never around anymore. You're always off at work and I can understand why. I mean, I work too and I love my job but sometimes I need some __**us**____time. We haven't been together in almost three months! When we go on a date because it's been so damn long, it's awkward. It doesn't feel the same anymore. All those times I've had to sleep alone on this ridiculously huge bed just made me think… and I don't think … this…" he gestured helplessly between them. "Is working."_

_No, no, no, no, no, no…Vlad's mind was reeling. He felt dizzy and sick. With shaking hands, he reached for his husband of two years, partner for four, and gripped onto his arms. Danny flinched and tried to move away but Vlad wasn't having it. "Daniel, my love, let me fix this! Why don't we go on a vacation, hmm? Just the two of us? I know you enjoyed Hawaii. We can stay there again—"_

"_No, Vlad." Danny shook his head. _

_Vlad felt Danny slipping away, figuratively and literally. "Daniel, my Little Badger, please—" _

"_Don't make this harder than it already is."_

"_Don't do this. Please, I'll do anything. Just give me a chance. Whatever you want, just name it!"_

"_I need some time to think." He quickly transformed to his ghost half. He bit his lower lip and looked at Vlad. "I love you, Vlad, but I need to be alone right now." He grabbed the duffle bag and phased through the floor to disappear. _

_Vlad knew he was gone. He knew Danny had left the castle and was probably long gone by now. With that thought, he sunk to floor and for the first time, cried his heart out. _

Sam watched as the tears made their way down the man's face. Vlad tried to stop it but couldn't. He never felt so vulnerable before, at least not in front of someone other than Danny. Sam's heart ached just from watching the man. She couldn't imagine losing Tucker and knew she couldn't understand comprehend the magnitude of hurt Vlad was in. Sure, she can imagine it, but experiencing it is a whole other thing.

"He'll come back." She said encouragingly. Vlad looked up to her and her stomach twisted by the insecure but hopeful gleam in those blue eyes. "He's just going through a hard time right now. You know, his father passed away recently and he's been trying to cope with that. Work has been hard for him lately, too. He's been under a lot of stress and you weren't there for him as much as he wanted." She didn't say it accusingly but matter-of-factly. Regardless, Vlad flinched. "Just give him some time. Have you two spoken at all lately?"

Vlad shook his head. "I have wanted to contact him but have restrained myself. I don't want to pressure him." He wiped his tears away, feeling embarrassed. "I don't want to lose him, Samantha. He's left before when he was insecure about our relationship and I was persistent. I don't think this situation calls for that this time."

Sam nodded understandingly. "It's best to let him come to you."

"Where is he?"

"I'm not sure. He's probably with his mom and sister."

"I thought he would stay with you and your husband."

Sam shrugged. "We're married now so he probably would have just felt intrusive, which isn't true."

Vlad nodded, understanding. He looked at Sam at a loss. "I don't know what to do. I know I need to give him space but it's killing me to not hear from him. I need to see him, but I know I can't. I've stopped myself several times from just flying to Amity Park and find him just to be near him!" His voice cracked and he took a deep breath, counted to 10, and continued. "I can't do that to myself. As much as it pains me to be away from him, it hurts even more to be near him and know he's still not within my reach." Sam couldn't take it anymore. She stood up, went over to him and hugged the man. Vlad tensed but allowed the hug. It comforted him a bit.

"It's my fault anyway." he continued bitterly. "I should have been more attentive to him. I shouldn't have let my business get in the way! I should have listened more to him when he was talking to me. There were times he would make a comment and I didn't answer the way I should have. I do have my obsessive tendencies and a jealous streak that he isn't too fond of. Perhaps I should have—"

"Vlad." Sam cut him off from his rambling. "It's not just you. In a relationship both individuals have to make an effort. Danny should have tried to talk to you more instead of just leaving out of the blue. I'm sure he made mistakes too that you overlooked. We all make mistakes and have quirks that make us who we are. He knows yours and you know his. He should have tried to work around it instead of just getting frustrated."

Vlad shrugged helplessly. It's not like it mattered. Danny wasn't there with him to try to work things out. He didn't even know if Danny _wanted_ to work things out. He looked up at Sam and she offered an encouraging smile. "Thank you, Samantha." He said sincerely.

"Don't worry about it. You can use a friend."

"You're Daniel's friend."

"And yours too." Vlad had no response to that.

"It'll be okay." Sam said gently and reassuringly. "Just think of this as an experience. It could bring you guys closer."

Vlad nodded. "That's what I'm hoping for."

"Come on, it's late. Why don't we go to sleep?" Vlad finally glanced at the time and was surprised to see it was 3 in the morning. He stood up and walked Sam to the guest room. He stood there awkwardly, not sure how to show his appreciation for her presence. She placed a hand on his shoulder and gave a gentle squeeze. "Goodnight. Call me if you need anything."

"Thank you, Samantha. Is your husband okay with you staying here?"

"Yeah, he's fine. He'll probably come by tomorrow afternoon since he had to work tonight."

"That's not necessary. You don't need to stay here for my sake."

"I insist." She smiled and entered her room, closing the door.

Vlad stared at it for a while before making his way to his the guest room beside hers. It's where he was staying at now because he couldn't bear to look in his and his husband's bedroom. It brought back too many memories. He went in and dressed out of his suit and crawled into the bed. He glanced at his phone that was beside him and noticed a red light was blinking, signaling he had a message. He scowled, thinking it was probably work related but decided to check it anyway. His eyes widened and his heart accelerated when he read the name on the screen of who sent him a message. He quickly opened it and stared at the message.

_Hey Vlad…Can we talk?_

_Danny Masters_

**AN: Honestly, you don't have to review this fic. I just posted it for my own sake. I'll probably wind up taking it down anyway (even though my husband found my fanfiction account and refuses to allow me to delete my fics) but I'm sure I'll somehow manage by. If you've enjoyed it and want me to continue it, I will, but like I said, it was just for my sake for posting it. **


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Since I completed it and my beta was lovely enough to edit the fics, I'm posting the rest of the chapters. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom.**

Vlad stared at the message, blood pounding in his ears. He tried to calm his heart down but it wasn't happening. His body was tense and his hands had begun to shake. He looked at the time the message was sent. 2:30 AM. Would Danny still be awake at this time? He was only 45 minutes late to see the text. He decided to just take a chance and replied.

_Of course Little Badger. Let me know when you'd like to talk. _

_Yours_

He decided to wait to see if he would get a reply. He could still feel the adrenaline rush from getting a text from Danny. It's been so long since he's heard from him he was beginning to lose hope. His patience has paid off. He didn't know what Danny wanted to talk about, and his stomach was sick from dread of thinking the worst possibility, but at least Danny reached out to him. That must mean something. At least he prayed it did. Ten minutes passed and he didn't get a response. He decided to give up and placed the phone back beside him. Sighing, he laid in bed and tried to sleep, only to be jolted awake by the phones' vibrate and notification sound. Quickly, he reached for his phone and opened the text.

_Sorry I didn't mean to wake you up. I can call in the morning._

_Danny _

Vlad quickly responded.

_Call whenever you want. I'm awake now. _

_Vlad_

Vlad waited impatiently for Danny to respond to him. He hoped Danny would call him. He _needed_ to hear his voice again. He was so desperate. He missed his Little Badger. He wanted his husband back. His phone went off again.

_You sure? _

_Danny _

_Yes, I'm sure._

_Vlad_

Only two minutes passed before his phone was buzzing with life and his ring tone played loudly. Vlad gulped and pressed the button to accept the call. Shakily, he brought it to his ear.

"Hello?" he was glad his voice didn't crack. He just hoped he could remain strong.

"_Hey…" _

Unexpected relief swept through Vlad. It felt so good to hear his husband again but it also hurt. He lied down on his bed and pulled the pillow to his chest, clutching it. He swallowed again before responding.

"What would you like to talk about, Little Badger?"

When he didn't receive an answer Vlad checked his phone to see if Danny was still on the line. It showed that he was and Vlad placed the phone back to his ear when he heard Danny's voice again.

"_I'm not sure, actually."_ He heard Danny chuckle humorlessly. _"I just thought I'd give a chance to call…I don't even know what I want to say. I rehearsed what I wanted to say in my head and now that I'm actually talking to you…I…"_

Vlad nodded, even though he knew Danny couldn't see. "I understand. Why don't we work up our way to it?"

"…_Okay. That sounds…good. Um, how have you been?"_

"Terrible." Vlad answered honestly, not willing to lie to his husband. "Yourself?"

"_Shitty." _

"Language, Daniel." He reprimanded half-heartedly. It was more out of habit.

"_Fuck you. Don't start with me."_

"I'm sorry, Little Badger. Couldn't resist."

"_It's fine…"_

"How's your family?" He tried to change the topic but then winced thinking maybe that wasn't the appropriate one to choose.

"_You're my family, Vlad." _Vlad smiled, his heart filling slightly at the affectionate tone. Perhaps Danny wasn't giving up on them after all… _"But they're fine. Well, as fine as they can be. Mom's having a hard time still, but she's taking it a day at a time. Jazz is okay. She misses her family though."_

"They're not there with her?"

"_Jazz didn't think it was a good idea to be here with mom while having a very demanding baby around so her husband's taking care of their daughter while Jazz and I stay here." _

"I see."

They remained silent on the phone for a bit, neither knowing what to say. Vlad wanted to beg Danny to come home already. He wanted to know what he could do to make things better for them. He wanted Danny to say he was willing to give him another chance. He hated this separation, but he knew it was something Danny needed.

"_I miss you." _Danny said all of a sudden.

Vlad swallowed past the lump in his throat, his tears threatening to come down again. "I-I miss you too." _Please come home. I don't want to be away from you anymore. Just come home. I'll try harder, I'll be better, please please…_ Vlad longed to say. He was so close to begging. He stopped himself from it though, knowing it wasn't the best thing to do.

"_This sucks Vlad."_ Danny's voice broke out. He heard a sob and Vlad longed to be with Danny and hold him and tell him it would all be okay. It hurt him to hear his husband sound so sad. _"I miss you. I hate this, but I'm so confused. I want to work things out, really, I do, but…"_

"But what, Daniel? Tell me what to do and it'll get done, I promise."

"_You say that now but you're just going to go back to doing what you always do. It's just a cycle and I'm tired of it. You get so caught up in your fucking money that you just forget about me." _

Vlad could hear the anger rising from his partner's voice. "I'm sorry, I never meant to get caught up. The money is meaningless to me, Daniel. You're more important than anything else in this world."

"_Then why do you always get caught up with it? Why do you promise to come home early so we can spend time together only to forget and just offer an apology and say you'll do better next time but never do?! I make plans to go on dates and I end up eating by myself in the fucking restaurant or waiting for you outside the theatre for HOURS until you GRACE ME with your TEXT MESSAGE saying you can't make it!"_ His voice cracked in the end and Danny started to cry.

Vlad flinched, feeling as if he had been forcefully kicked in the stomach as he recalled all those times and felt the guilt consume him. Good lord, had he really been so neglectful? He clutched the pillow tightly to him and clenched his teeth. He was so angry with himself. How could he? He loved Danny so much and that was how he showed him? He was disgusted. He might as well have just out right told Danny money meant more than him. It didn't; it didn't mean a thing to him but with the way he had behaved...

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry Daniel. Please, please forgive me… Let me make this right."

"_I don't know if you can…"_

"I can, I **will**. Just come back home and give me another chance."

"_It's not that simple Vlad…I don't trust you to."_

Vlad froze. That hurt. When Danny and he started their relationship, it was full of mistrust and insecurities. They had spent _years_ as archenemies and couldn't fathom the idea of becoming anything more than that. Vlad had to convince Danny that he had nothing but good intentions towards him and even made the effort of making amends with Jack and Maddie to show him he was serious. Danny was still suspicious and constantly checking up on him to see if he had any intentions of making Danny an evil apprentice and taking over the ghost zone or some other evil ploy. It took Vlad two years get Danny to trust him, and after that he proposed to him. To know that he had broken the trust he had worked so hard to earn shattered him.

"Daniel…" he sobbed. "I'm so sorry. I love you. I love you so much. Please, please, I beg of you…give me another chance. I won't neglect you again."

"_I'm not sure I want to give you that chance, Vlad." _

"…"

Vlad felt helpless. He felt his very heart and soul breaking into tiny, miniscule pieces. He felt broken beyond repair. With Danny gone, there was no meaning in his life anymore. Vlad had spent so many years without love and never truly understood what it meant until Danny entered his life. Danny made him happy and made him feel like he could do anything as long as he was by his side. Now, without Danny, he felt as if there was no reason to get out of bed in the morning.

"_Vlad…"_

"Yes Daniel?" Vlad knew he sounded terrible but didn't bother to hide it. He wasn't okay. No, without Danny, he could never be okay.

"_I just need some time… to think…"_

"You can have all the time you need. I'll be here, even…even," he swallowed and forced himself to say it: "Even if you don't want me to be anymore. I'll always be here for you, Little Badger." A fresh wave of tears made their way down, soaking the sheets.

"_Thanks…Goodnight Vlad." _

"Good night, Daniel. I lo-"

"_Not right now, Vlad." _

The line was cut off. Vlad tossed his phone to the side and cried. He was surprised he was still able to, really. It hurt to know he was losing Danny. He has been lucky so far that Danny hasn't asked for him to file divorce papers but were they really far from that? How could he convince Danny to give him another chance? Vlad wanted to hit something. He wanted to distract himself from the pain but he was so exhausted. Perhaps he'd visit the ghost zone tomorrow and find some sort of punching bag to release some of the emotions he felt. It took him a very long time to fall asleep. The sun was rising when he finally drifted off.

Sam cautiously opened Vlad's door and peaked in. The man was still asleep. It was noon now and she was surprised at how exhausted Vlad must truly feel to be sleeping in so late. Danny had told her countless times how Vlad was an early riser. She rested the side of her head against the door as she thought about Vlad and Danny. Their biggest issue was communication. How was Vlad supposed to guess that Danny was feeling so neglected when Danny didn't make an effort to voice it out? Sure, Vlad should have noticed but if there was something Sam learned over the years about men, it was that they sometimes needed a blunt kick in the butt to fully know and understand things.

She silently closed the door and made her way into the kitchen. She was surprised all of Vlad's employers were gone so she put it upon herself to cook food for Vlad and herself. Well, and Tucker. He was on his way there. Hopefully, they could cheer Vlad up a bit. Danny looks just as bad as Vlad. They're both slowly destroying themselves by being separated but there wasn't much else that could be done. Danny had to take the step to go to Vlad. If it were forced, it wouldn't go well. Vlad was an impatient man and obsessive. She knew he wouldn't let Danny go even if they terminate their relationship. Vlad would always be lurking in the shadows, watching Danny, making sure he's happy. She hoped it wouldn't come to that. It isn't healthy.

When she finished cooking she heard a knock on the castle door. She quickly made her way over to it and opened it. Tucker stood on the other side with a sad smile, pulling his wife into a hug. She hugged him tightly and led him inside.

"How's Vlad doing?" Tucker asked immediately.

"Terrible," Sam said with a sad sigh. "He looks just as bad as Danny."

"Yikes," he winced sympathetically. "Have they spoken at all?"

"I think Danny might have called him last night. I heard a phone go off."

Sam entered the kitchen and started to put the food she cooked onto plates. Tucker stood beside her, keeping her company. He looked around and noticed none of the servants were there, which surprised him. "You think they're going to see each other and talk it out?"

"I don't know. Maybe. I hope so. I hate seeing them like this. I can't imagine them separating for good."

Tucker shook his head. "Me neither. I got so used to them and they always seemed so happy. Well, until recently." He remembered all the times Danny would visit their home and unload all his problems with Vlad on them. He always left claiming he felt better but Tucker didn't know if the situation ever got fixed. Now that Danny's gone, he figured that it didn't.

"It's both their faults, not just Vlad's."

"Vlad should have noticed he wasn't seeing Danny as often."

"It's easy to get caught up with stuff, you know that. Danny should have just said something instead of assuming Vlad would know how he felt." Tucker silently agreed. "Do you mind getting Vlad and letting him know lunch is ready? It's one o'clock. He should get up now. It doesn't look like he's been eating."

"Sure."

After receiving instructions on how to get to the room Vlad was staying in, Tucker made his way towards it. He really hoped Vlad and Danny would make up and get together. It hurt him to see his best friend and Vlad in pain. He hadn't originally cared much for Vlad and had hoped Danny would break up with him when he had confessed to him and Sam that they were dating. Time went on and Tucker felt himself begin to like Vlad when he attended their wedding, him being Danny's best man. Danny looked so happy. Vlad did too. It was as if nothing else existed but them. Tucker could relate.

He politely knocked on the door and waited for Vlad to respond. "Vlad?" he called. Not getting a response, he knocked again, only harder this time. "Hey Vlad, you up?"

He heard some shuffling noises and a few minutes later, the door opened. Tucker had to stop himself from wincing. Sam wasn't kidding when she said Vlad looked terrible. The man really needed to shave and shower. He seemed surprised to see Tucker standing outside his door so Tucker offered a kind and hesitant smile.

"Hey man, Sam just wanted to let you know lunch is ready."

"Lunch?" Vlad asked in surprise.

"Yeah, it's one pm."

"Is it?!"

"Yep. Go freshen up and we'll meet you downstairs."

"…Alright. I'll be there."

Tucker nodded and left Vlad to get ready. He reached Sam and helped her set up the table. Soon enough, Vlad came down, fully dressed and looking a tiny bit better. The man had washed his hair but had not taken out the knots. He hadn't shaved either and had dark bags under his eyes. Vlad looked at the food with some hesitancy. Not because it didn't look appetizing but because he wasn't hungry. Sam gently but firmly sat him down.

"Eat," She demanded, pushing the plate of food towards him.

"Samantha, it's not that I don't appreciate this but…"

Tucker cut him off. "Dude, you have to eat. Sam's a great cook! Trust me, you won't regret it!" He offered an encouraging grin.

Vlad felt his mouth twitch into a small smile. "Of that, I have no doubt."

Sam took a seat beside her husband and they ate their lunch silently. Vlad had no idea why Sam and Tucker were here with him, keeping him company. He thought for sure they would be with Danny. They probably should be. Danny needed his friends more than Vlad did. Well, Vlad appreciated the company and it did help distract him a bit from the numbing pain but he still had to think of Danny as his priority. When they finished their lunch, Tucker did the dishes, cutting off Vlad's protest. When Tucker sat back down Vlad spoke to them.

"Tucker, Samantha, as much as I appreciate you being here, you really should be with Daniel. I'm sure he could use his friends to help him through this."

"We've been with Danny since this whole thing…started," Sam started hesitantly. "He's with his family. He's fine. You, however, are not."

"I'm fine," Vlad lied. "Besides, I have work I must attend to."

"Work!?" Sam snapped. Tucker and Vlad flinched from her sharp tone. "You're going to _work_? You're going to do the very thing that _got you into this mess in the first place?_ How the hell do you expect to show Danny that you're willing to change if you're still spending endless hours working? Your companies aren't going to fall, Vlad. You need to take care of yourself so that Danny can see you care about him. You killing yourself slowly by not eating and losing yourself in your work won't show Danny that you're dependable!"

Vlad stood up and angrily slammed his hands onto the table. "And what exactly do you want me to do? Sit here all day twiddling my thumbs wondering if Daniel is coming back? If he's _ever_ coming back to me? I can't stand it! The very second I am no longer distracted I'm thinking of him! It hurts. I don't know what else to do. Without Daniel, _I don't know what else to do_." He finished, panting. He looked down at his hands, his vision blurring.

Sam frowned and gently placed her hand on Vlad's shoulder. Brokenly, he glanced up at her and Sam's heart ached again. She wished he could take his pain away. "Just let us figure it out, okay?"

Vlad nodded weakly.

It was hard for Vlad to get distracted. Tucker and Sam put a hard effort into trying, though. They took him to the Packer's game. That helped a little bit. After, they took him shopping, which had been a complete and utter failure. Vlad didn't want to think about his money. Spending money just made him think that he could be spending it on Danny. So they tried something different. They took Vlad to an arcade. Vlad had been _repulsed_ by the idea, but they insisted. It was ridiculous to watch three grown adults playing around in an arcade room, but Vlad managed to laugh. Tucker and Sam felt like that was a bit of an accomplishment. After, they took him to the park and just walked around. It pained Vlad because no matter what he did, no matter where he went, everything reminded him of Danny. He constantly checked his phone throughout the day, hoping Danny would reach out to him. No such luck.

Sam and Tucker spent the next three days with Vlad, trying their best to keep him distracted. It worked sometimes but he always got into his depressive funks after a short while and would break down. It was difficult for them to see Vlad in such a state; to no longer see the cool and confident man they were used to. Vlad constantly reminded them that they could go home but they stuck by his side. It actually cheered Vlad up to know he had friends. Especially since he lost his only one recently. Losing Jack had been another hit for him and Danny and he realizes now that perhaps he should have been there for him more…

On the night of the third day of Sam and Tucker's stay, Vlad went to bed early. He had an exhausting day with them but was thankful for the distraction. When he undressed, he crawled into the bed and stared up at the ceiling. The nights were the hardest. The nights were the times when he would feel Danny's absence even more. He wondered if Danny thought about him at night. He hoped so. He hoped he was in the other man's thoughts. He hoped Danny wasn't suffering as much he clearly was but if Danny was at least thinking of him, there was a small bit of hope that Vlad could cling on to.

His phone alerted him that it received a message and Vlad quickly grabbed it. Heart pounding, he felt a rush when he saw Danny had texted him.

_Hey Vlad, are you up?_

_D.M_

**Yes, do you wish to call?**

**V.M**

_Not right now. I can't talk. Throat hurts._

_D.M_

Vlad felt concern race through him and he was instantly wide awake.

**What's wrong? Do you need me to take you to the hospital?**

**V.M**

_No, I don't need to go to the hospital. It's just … sore. Anyway, I was wondering if we can talk about something._

_D.M_

Vlad swallowed, his palms beginning to sweat as he wondered what Danny wanted to talk about. He was still concerned as to why his Little Badger had a sore throat and didn't like that he couldn't do anything about it but focused on responding to Danny.

_Anything._

_V.M_

_Anything but a divorce,_ he thought.

**I've been thinking about us a lot lately… And I don't want these four years together to just…go down the drain. **

**D.M**

Rays of hope shined through Vlad's chest. He tried to type calmly, but his eagerness still showed.

_Neither do I, Little Badger. What do you propose we do?_

_V.M_

**When are you free?**

**D.M**

_Anytime._

_V.M_

**Well, when aren't you at work? You know, so you don't forget or have to leave early.**

**D.M**

Vlad flinched as if he had been struck. He could no doubt hear the bitterness and resentment in Danny's voice. He hoped he could prove that Danny was his priority and not money.

_Actually, Little Badger, I haven't been to work lately. I can see you anytime you want. I can head over to Amity Park right now if you wish._

_V.M_

Vlad would be willing to go to the ends of the Earth at this point just to see Danny.

…**Really? Well, I was actually thinking of going home. I miss it.**

**D.M**

Vlad wanted to cheer. Danny stilled considered this castle home. He still missed being here with him. Vlad actually let out a small smile as he replied.

_Sure thing. When do you want to return? _

_V.M_

He hoped it was soon. The sooner he could see Danny the better. He needed to get this issue between them resolved.

**I can leave tomorrow and be there at noon. **

**D.M**

_Are you coming through the ghost portal?_

_V.M_

**Yeah. I'll see you tomorrow. Goodnight Vlad.**

**D.M**

Vlad stared at the message. He was both excited and anxious to see his husband again. He debated on sending the message typed out. He was afraid it might be pushing it but he needed Danny to know how he felt without feeling pressured to return to him, even if that was what Vlad was sincerely hoping for.

_Daniel, please know that I love and miss you terribly. This past week without you has been hell. I'm sorry for all that I've done to upset you and know that I'll do anything to have you back in my arms forever. _

_V.M_

Vlad anxiously waited a reply. He waited a few minutes and thought maybe Danny went to sleep. He was proved wrong. He read the message and cautiously smiled. It was enough.

**We'll talk tomorrow. I miss you too, fruitloop…and you know I love you.**

**D.M**

Vlad stared at the message for a good while before he put it aside and forced himself to sleep. He would wake up early so he could look presentable to Danny. He was happy he was going to see Danny tomorrow, but he was also anxious. He just wanted his husband back. He didn't care what it would take. He would do anything. It's a problem money can't fix and he would be a fool to try to fix it like that. All he could do now is hope tomorrow would work in his favor.


	3. Chapter 3

Vlad looked in the mirror. At least his face was shaved and his hair looked great combed but there was nothing he could do about the bags under his eyes. He filled in a bit since Sam and Tucker forced him to eat. Sighing, he anxiously glanced at the time. Danny would be arriving in an hour. He made sure at least three times that the ghost portal was open so Danny could make his way in. Sam and Tucker said they would go out and be back later in the evening. Vlad tried to think of ways he could repay them. Perhaps they could use a summer home? Hell, they could probably use a vacation together. He'd look into it.

He paced back and forth in the lab now. He kept looking at the time and became annoyed at just how slow it passed. He continued his pacing, unsure of what else to do. He had wanted to look into their bedroom to make sure everything was exactly where Danny had left it but seeing as Vlad hadn't been in there since Danny left, he knew it was. He tried to think of how he should greet Danny. Should he run and give him a hug? Or would that be awkward? He can't kiss him, can he? Probably not. Should he just wait by and let Danny approach him? Would that make it seem like he didn't miss him? Maybe he should approach Danny and wait for Danny to make the first move? That sounded right.

The ghost portal buzzed with life and the doors slid open. Vlad watched with a pounding heart as the mist cleared and Danny Phantom, his husband, stepped through. Seeing Vlad, Danny froze. Vlad's eyes hungrily went over Danny. He missed seeing him so much. Vlad was at a loss of what to do. They stood there, awkwardly staring at each other. Finally, having enough, Vlad took a cautious step forward and offered a weak smile.

"Daniel, it's good to see you."

Danny changed back to his human form and approached Vlad. "Same here." He paused when he was directly in front of the man and frowned. "You…look tired," he finished lamely, a hint of concern in his voice.

"And your voice sounds hoarse. Come, I'll make you some tea. That should help."

Danny nodded. Vlad hesitated and resisted the urge to pull Danny into a hug. Danny hadn't made a move to reach for him so Vlad left it at that. He led them to their kitchen and started to make the tea, glad for a distraction. His husband entered the kitchen and stood beside him. Vlad's hand began to shake slightly but he finished making the tea and handed the steaming cup to Danny, who gratefully took it. He took a long gulp before they sat down in the dining room. Vlad made sure to keep his distance but sat beside Danny, giving him his undivided attention. He decided to wait for Danny to say something first.

"Thanks. My throat feels better."

Vlad acknowledged the thanks with a nod. "Why is your throat sore?"

Danny shrugged and stared into his cup, his index finger tracing the rim. "Got into a shouting match with my sister, it was stupid," he said dismissively.

"Ah. May I ask what about?"

"I'll tell you another time."

Vlad took the moment to examine his lover. He looked awful. Not in an unattractive sense oh no, Vlad always found Danny to be attractive even at his worst. Danny had bags under his eyes, indicating he hadn't been getting enough sleep. His face a bit thinner and his hair was shaggier than ever. What really broke Vlad's heart was the utter emotion in those light blue eyes. They were no longer shining with happiness and excitement like they usually were. The fierce passion Danny displayed was gone. It was as if a light switch had been flipped off. Danny was a just a shadow of his former self.

It killed Vlad to see his husband in such a state. And yet, a part of him was kind of glad. It was good to know that this separation hurt Danny almost as much as it hurt him. But, it wasn't worth seeing him so miserable. Vlad longed to take Danny in his arms and just make all the pain and misery go away. He wanted them to be happy again and enjoy their marriage. He shifted uncomfortably in his seat. It was so hard to resist the urge to touch Danny. He craved his husband more than anything he ever imagined.

"I miss you Vlad," Danny started. Vlad sat up straight in his seat. "Being separated from you has given me time to think but it's been the worst week of my entire life. I mean, it hasn't been much different than being here alone without you." Vlad flinched at the reminder. "But it felt different. This time, I was actually thinking of leaving you for good."

Vlad's entire body froze. He felt all the blood drain from his face and his heart drop to his stomach. "Daniel…"

Danny continued, still unable to look at Vlad. "I don't want to. I love you, Vlad. But I hate how wrapped up you get in your stupid businesses. I understand you need to give them your attention but sometimes it's ridiculous how much you give and forget about me. It's like you forget I even exist." Vlad wanted to desperately protest. "And I just wait hoping that you'll remember that I'm home waiting for you to come back or notice that you haven't seen me for two weeks and to stop and finally pay attention to me. If it hadn't been that you happen to get home the time I was packing you probably wouldn't have noticed I even left," Danny finished bitterly.

"Daniel, that's not true. Of course I would have noticed," Vlad said calmly, even though inside he was a swirl of uncontrollable emotions. He felt like he was walking on thin ice. He needed Danny to come back. "And my dear, please believe me when I say how sorry I am about neglecting you because of work. I tried to make it so that our schedules would be the same and things just kept piling up. It's no excuse, I know, but … dear," he started hesitantly, making Danny look up. "Why didn't you say anything sooner? I would have listened."

Danny looked back at his cup and shrugged. "I don't know. I just figured you'd notice I was unhappy or at least notice we weren't spending much time together."

"I should have, but you know how I can get. I tend to lose sight of things when I get wrapped up in something and for that, I am truly sorry. It is something I am more than willing to change. I'm willing to change anything and everything for you, Daniel." Hesitantly, he placed his hand on Danny's, the one holding the cup. Danny removed his hand from his cup so Vlad could grip it better. With his other hand, he took another sip and cleared his throat.

"Do you even care for me anymore?"

"Of course I do, Daniel. How could you even ask that? I love you. This week away from you has been utter _hell_. All this," He gestured to his home, "And the money, is meaningless without you. There is no home or happiness without you in my life."

Danny was quiet for a moment, staring at their adjoined hands. Vlad waited with his heart pounding in his ears. Danny had the power to destroy him, or make him feel like he was on top of the world. That scared Vlad, more so than anything at this moment.

"If I come back…" Vlad felt his hope rise. "Will you really make more of an effort to be with me?"

"Yes, yes of course I will! I'll never let you feel neglected again! Oh my Daniel, I—"

Danny cut him off by placing a finger on his lips. He stared sternly at Vlad. "This is your last chance," Danny said with finality in his voice, looking a bit crushed. "I won't be able to take this again. I hate how lonely I've been feeling. I want my husband back, Vlad."

Vlad couldn't resist any longer. He stood up and pulled Danny into a tight hug. It felt so good when he felt Danny wrap his arms around him and return the hug. He kissed the mop of dark hair and breathed in his husband's scent. "I promise I won't ever do this to you again, Little Badger. You have my word that I'll be a better husband to you. But, Daniel, you must talk to me more. I will try not to make a mistake again but I am not a mind reader. If something I am doing displeases you, tell me immediately." He felt Danny nod. "I've missed you," Vlad breathed, pressing his face against Danny's neck and kissed it.

Neither pulled away from the embrace; both enjoying the feel of having their love back in their arms. Vlad contently nuzzled Danny's neck while the younger halfa rubbed Vlad's back soothingly. They lost track of how long they had been standing there, simply holding one another. Finally, Danny pulled away to press a chaste kiss on Vlad's lips. Vlad welcomed it; pressing further into it but not going any further than that. He knew Danny hadn't completely forgiven him and would need some time before they returned to normal. Vlad could wait. He had Danny back and that was all that mattered. He felt like he could enjoy life again. He will, too, but with Danny by his side. There's no joy without him.

Vlad raised his hand to massage the back of Danny's neck. He worked out all knots, smiling when he heard the content moan. Danny let out a yawn and snuggled closer to Vlad.

"Are you tired, Little Badger?"

"Yeah, I didn't get much sleep."

Vlad led Danny to their bedroom. Danny glanced around and if he noticed the room looked unused, Vlad didn't know. Danny didn't comment. They stripped off their clothing and crawled into bed. Vlad contently pulled Danny to him and hugged him close. Danny rested his head on the older man's chest and promptly fell asleep. Vlad stayed up, occasionally pressing loving kisses on his sleeping lover or pet the ruffled hair. He was still rejoicing on the fact that his husband was back in his arms and consistently vowed that he would do anything to keep him happy.

Vlad eventually fell asleep. He woke up when he felt his husband stir in his arms and pulled him close. Danny let out a light chuckle, making Vlad smile, and stretched his arms above his head. He felt Danny look at the time but didn't open his eyes. He felt a loving kiss press to his cheek and he finally opened his eyes. The sun light in his room was going down. Danny contently snuggled into Vlad's embrace. Vlad let out a sigh of relief. His once broken, sad, and void heart now felt filled and happy.

"I love you." Vlad whispered to Danny.

Danny smiled weakly and pressed another chaste kiss on Vlad's lips. "I love you too, fruitloop." Vlad chuckled at his 'pet name'. They remained on the bed, wrapped up in a loving embrace. "We can't stay on the bed forever," Danny said finally.

"If it's what you want, we can."

"Vlad!" Danny let out a low laugh, and Vlad felt a thrill at hearing it again. "I-"

There was a knock on the door. Danny and Vlad jumped in surprise. They exchanged questioning looks before Vlad remembered Sam and Tucker had said they would return in the evening. He had forgotten about them. He had been so thrilled to have his husband back he neglected to mention his husband's friends were over.

"Vlad? Are you okay?" Sam's voice called out.

"Sam?" Danny whispered in surprise, looking at Vlad.

Vlad swallowed, hoping his lover wouldn't be angry. He had no idea why he would be, but he still felt unsure. "Yes. Your friends have been keeping me company these past few days. I tried to tell them to return so they could be with you but they insisted on being here. I'm—"

Danny kissed Vlad, effectively silencing him. Vlad felt reassurance from the kiss. Danny pulled away with a happy smile. "That's great. I'm glad you weren't alone."

"Vlad? Vlad!" Sam called out again, knocking more insistently.

Vlad was about to respond but Danny climbed out of bed, put on a pair of pants and answered the door. His friends gazed at him in surprise. He grinned sheepishly at them. "Hey guys. How are you doing?"

"Danny?" Both Sam and Tucker asked in surprise.

"Yep. Vlad's in here too." Vlad appeared behind Danny, having slipped on a pair of pants as well, wrapping his arms around the slim waist and resting his chin on Danny's shoulder. He had a happy glow in his eyes. Sam and Tucker looked relieved and grinned at them.

"You two are back together? That's great!" Tucker said, glad to see his friends back together.

Vlad responded. "Yes, and allow me to express my thanks to you for all you've done for me by inviting you two out for dinner."

"Sure," Sam and Tucker agreed. Vlad and Danny went to properly get dressed and met with the other couple at the limo. Vlad had gotten his personal driver to take them to a fancy restaurant close by. Vlad didn't let go of Danny for anything. He held on to Danny's hand or would keep his arm around his slim waist or shoulder. When Danny went to use the bathroom, he had to make a pouting Vlad sit in his seat and wait for his return. The second Danny was back, Vlad pulled him close. Although Danny looked annoyed, he was full of smiles. Vlad knew it would be a long road ahead of them to rebuild their trust and work on their communication issue but Vlad was happy to take it a day at a time. He would keep Danny by his side and happy so they could truly have the happily ever after Vlad dreamed of.

**END**


End file.
